Mechanical Power
by Enide Dear
Summary: Something is wrong with Yazoo's bike. How come Loz can't fix it?
1. Mechanical Power

Title: Mechanical Power

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: Lozoo

Rating: Nc-17

Summary: All is fair in war and sex!

**

They stopped the motorbikes for a few minutes to stretch their legs and get the dust out of their eyes. The wastelands surrounding Midgard seemed endless sometimes.

Kadaj sighed and stretched his arms over his head, his eyes lost in the distance, but Yazoo looked uncomfortable as he killed his engine.

"Loz, it's doing it again." His voice was a bit cramped. "I thought you said you fixed it."

"I thought I had." Loz frowned and stared at his long-haired brother's bike. "I can take a look at it now, if you want me to."

"What are you two talking about now?" Annoyed, Kadaj twisted on the saddle.

"It's my bike. It's…vibrating again." Yazoo made a strained face.

"So what? Mine is to. Is it dangerous?" Kadaj frowned.

"No." Loz spread his hands. "I've been checking the bikes every night. Nothing is wrong with them. Maybe a few screws are coming a bit loose, but I fasten them hard. There's no danger. Maybe you two are just a bit too light for the machines. Mine is fine."

"Then what is the problem, Yazoo?" Kadaj seemed even more testy than usually.

"It's just…" a faint blush crept up on Yazoo's cheeks. "It's…distracting. Mmm. Very distracting."

"Well, you'll just have to endure it. I'm not calling of searching for Mother because you can't drive a motorbike without getting a boner." Yes, Kadaj was definitely snappy today. The Remnant leader kick started his bike. "Let's go!"

**

When they stopped for the night, Yazoo was flustered and his lithe body was trembling slightly although barely from exhaustion. They parked the bikes and Kadaj went inside the tiny shed, not sparing his brothers a glance.

Yazoo's green eyes burned with an almost frightening hunger as Loz took out his toolbox and approached him.

"Um, Yazzie? You'll have to stop the engine and get off the bike if I'm to check it." Loz shook his head.

Yazoo didn't move from the purring, vibrating machine. He wet his lips, gaze roaming all over Loz.

"Fuck me." His eyes shone so lewdly it was almost an order. "Now. On the bike. Mother-forsaken vibrations…" Whatever cool and composed demeanor Yazoo usually had was gone, literally rubbed away by hours of having his cock pressed against the humming machine.

Loz was on him in a heartbeat, tearing off the long leather jacket as Yazoo whined and grabbed for him, holding him down to kiss him and cling to the larger frame with something akin to desperation. His pants were pushed down as far as they would go without him leaving the bike. Strong hands bent him forward over the machine and he whined as a finger smeared with engine grease started probing him.

"No Gods-damned foreplay, Loz! I've gotten that all day…." Yazoo never swore, never begged, never turned down foreplay – Loz almost smirked. This was more the way he liked it. With the long legs caught on either side of the vibrating bike and that gorgeous ass all spread out before him and Yazoo begging to be fucked, it wasn't as if he was going to argue. Yazoo cried out in pure, wanton bliss when Loz put up a ruthless pace, pushing back as much as he could to get more inside him. The bike was still humming under him and after an entire day of that it was just too much, too much…he came with a scream and a clench that made Loz swear and thrust forward, almost pushing Yazoo over the bikes handles as he came as well.

They leaned breathlessly over the bike for a while, Loz caressing up and down the lithe back in front of him, Yazoo shivering as the last of the arousal ran out of him.

"Mother, I needed that." He finally groaned and sat up, smiling faintly at Loz. "This is getting far too distracting."

"I'll take a look at the bike," Loz promised and kissed him, watching with some amusement as his long-haired brother walked a bit stiff-legged off the bike and towards the shed. Wiping of the bike's saddle with a rag, he whistling took out the tools again, carefully tightening the saddle's screws before going to Kadaj's bike. So his youngest brother was still fighting it, was he? Loz smirked to himself. Well, they'd see about that after tomorrows ride over those gravel fields.

Very carefully, he loosened the screws just half a twist more….

TBC


	2. Backfire

Title: Mechanical Power – Backfire

Author: Enide Dear

Rating: Nc-17, practically rape

Pairing: Kaoz

Summary: Loz's brilliant plan backfires as he forgot one vital detail – Kadaj is not Yazoo.

**

The gravel road might have been a mistake. Or perhaps he'd loosened the screws just a little bit too much. Because Kadaj looked almost frighteningly frustrated by the time the three Remnants turned off their motorbikes by the hide out.

Even after he'd killed the engine, Kadaj was squeezing the handles so hard Loz feared they might break off and his youngest brother's breath was harsh, almost a growl.

Yazoo didn't seem to notice anything, he was humming contently to himself as he picked up a struggling canvas bag and a copy of a cook book he'd stolen somewhere along their road and been eager to try out ever since – The Joys of Cooking Tonberries. But right now Yazoo's experimental cooking wasn't top most on Loz priorities.

The look on Kadaj's face as he turned to look at Loz scared him, and suddenly this entire idea seemed very, very bad indeed.

"I'm just going to…" he started, but didn't get further.

With a hiss Kadaj threw himself over his older brother. Loz was far stronger and bigger than the youngest Remnant, but that didn't stop Kadaj from being the better fighter; Loz barely had time to register what was happening before he was on his back on the dirty ground and Kadaj was tearing at his leather, which, sturdy as it was, didn't stand a chance.

"Kaddy – wait, I'm…" But Kadaj was not in a mood to wait for anything, and driving behind the Remnant leader all day – which gave such an excellent view of Kadaj's gorgeous ass as well as more than enough time to daydream about screwing said ass over the bike – had made Loz hard as a rock. Something he regretted too late as Kadaj slammed onto him, ignoring any such thing as lube or preparation.

"Fucking vibrations – yes!" Kadaj screamed as he took Loz to the root, riding the buckling hips and pressing down as far as he could. His green eyes almost rolled back as he scratched at Loz's chest to get him to move faster, harder, biting into a wide shoulder so hard he drew a drop of blood.

"Shit, Kadaj!" This was *not* what Loz had planned at all but he knew that complaining or even protesting wouldn't do any good at all – Kadaj was beyond hearing and far, far beyond caring about anything but the desperate state that Loz had put him in. And he was tight, so damned tight around Loz's cock that pleasure wavered on pain even as Loz grunted and pushed upwards with all the strength he could find and Kadaj hissed and slammed back down, gasping breathlessly as his back arched and he came all over Loz's chest. Boneless he fell forward onto the sticky mess, relaxing enough that Loz could find enough pleasure himself to come hard inside him.

The violent coupling almost made them both pass out, but Kadaj grabbed Loz's hair and pulled back enough to force tears into his eyes. The Remnant leader didn't look too happy.

"Fix the Mother-damned bikes, Loz." He snarled.

"I will." Loz promised and this time he meant it.

Kadaj snorted and climbed off him, pulling his leather back on as he moved towards the shed without looking back at his brother. Loz lay still and tried to get his head to stop spinning.

He was battered, bruised, bitten and in desperate need of a shower, not to mention his dick felt like he'd rammed it into a rock. *Note to self: tighten those damned screws. Hard.* Groaning he picked himself up from the ground and staggered towards the shed. The scent of steamed and curried Tonberry did very little to lift his spirits.

TBC


	3. Make up

Title: Mechanical Power – Make Up

Author: Enide Dear

Pairing: Remnants

Rating: Nc-17

**

Water hissed down on him, cold at first, but rapidly getting warmer, drenching his hair and face and shoulders as he leaned against the wall, sticking as much of his body as possible under the shower head. Dirty and dust ran from the silver hair which started to succumb to the weight of the water and slick around his head like a helmet more than its usual perky duck tail.

Loz hissed as the water came in contact with the long scratches Kadaj had put on his chest and winced as it started to clean out the bite. He poked the flesh around his collar bone warily – yes, it was a pretty nasty bite, deep and still bleeding. It would require some attention later.

Not that he hadn't deserved it. Whatever had possessed him to try to outsmart Kadaj anyway? He'd got what he'd asked for, alright, and from now on he'd never try to manipulate anyone again. Not even Yazoo, even though that had actually worked out perfectly. Probably pure luck. He was just big and stupid, and he shouldn't try to push his brothers around, ever. He should be thankful just to have them around at all, and he should just do what he was told.

Like with the bikes. He'd tighten those damn screws so hard he doubted he'd ever get them loose again with less than destroying the rest of the bikes and his fingers felt numb from working so long with the screwdriver. And why not? The rest of his body was an aching collection of bruises and cuts after Kadaj had worked *him*, so why should his fingers be getting off any easier?

Sighing deeply he started to push the soap over his chest and belly to try to remove the dirt, sweat and semen stuck there. Semen was always the most difficult to get off. He swore under his breath as he realized he even had some stuck in his hair – that would take forever to get out. All he wanted was to get clean, take care of his shoulder and then go to bed, pulling a pillow over his head and pretend this day had never happened.

"Do you want some help?" Loz turned quickly. Just outside the steamy shower he could see the faint contours of his youngest brother just outside, and as he wiped away a bit of the moisture on the inside of the shower he could see that Kadaj was naked and smiling softly.

Loz's head reeled a bit. Kadaj never asked for anything, he just took it, and he didn't apologized. Loz would never had expected him to. This was as far as he'd ever go.

"Well? It's getting cold." Kadaj started to frown, his patience slipping.

"Um, sure." Quickly Loz opened the shower door and let his brother in. Kadaj slipped gracefully into the warm, wet cubicle and took the shampoo bottle from Loz. He glanced up at his big brother, looming above him.

"You are too tall." He sighed with mock-teasing and put a hand on Loz's shoulder, making him kneel down on the floor and stepping behind him. "Messy," he teased as he started to clean the short hair.

"Mmm…" It was just so nice to feel the clever fingers move over his scalp just so, running through his hair, cleaning away dirt and semen and a bit of that ugly feeling of loathing inside of him. "Feels good, Kadaj…"

"Good." Kadaj leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead and Loz leaned back towards the slim body pressed against his. The clever hands went further down, massaging over his neck, rubbing over his back and shoulders, which were scraped and bruised. Kadaj didn't avoid the bite mark but cleaned it out carefully. No, Kadaj would never say he was sorry for anything, but this meant it and they both knew it.

"Turn around." Kadaj ordered and Loz shuffled around, placing a gentle kiss on his brother's chest, even as Kadaj kept playing with his hair.

"Hm. Is there room for one more in there? Before you two use up all the hot water." Loz blinked away water and a bit of shampoo as he heard Yazoo's voice over the running water. Yazoo was smiling down at them, and stepped in as soon as Kadaj nodded. The long haired brother still smelled faintly of curry and Tonberry, although the water quickly washed that away.

Standing next to Kadaj, he ran his longer fingers through Loz's hair as well. Because of the size difference between them, Loz's nose was nudging against Kadaj's sternum and his cheek rubbing against Yazoo's hip at the same time, as they kept caressing his hair, his face, his shoulders. There were probably a few tears running down his cheeks, but the warm water hid them.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Yazoo asked, his voice that slow purr Loz loved.

"You know." Loz shrugged, nuzzling closer, his hands sliding up and down strong, slender legs, gently cupping Kadaj's firm buttocks in one hand and Yazoo's lean ones in the other. "Tricking you."

Kadaj snickered and Yazoo smiled, their hands still in his hair, on his shoulders, as far down on his chest as they could reach without bending down. Loz threw a glance up at Kadaj, who nodded indulgently as his older brother started to nuzzle at his groin – you could touch Yazoo until he said no, but you didn't touch Kadaj unless he said yes. That was the difference between them and Loz knew his mistake had been forgetting that.

But now the youngest Remnant urged him on and Loz swallowed him, eager to please and to make amends. No matter if he himself was already achingly hard, if his brothers wanted foreplay for hours then he would give them that….

Something stung on his shoulder where Yazoo was caressing him, and he winced.

"What is this?" Yazoo said disapprovingly, slender fingers sliding over the ugly bite mark. "Kadaj!"

Kadaj only shrugged, his hands in Loz's hair urging him on even as Yazoo held him back. The long haired brother sighed a touch melodramatic.

"You two need to learn to play nice. And to share." Gracefully he slid between Loz and Kadaj, his slim legs straddling Loz lap, his delicate lips taking over where Loz had been forced to let go. "Like I do." He mumbled around Kadja's cock even as he sunk down on Loz's.

"Yazoo…" Loz groaned and Kadaj inhaled sharply as the clever mouth closed around him.

With Yazoo working his sweet diplomacy between them, Loz's and Kadaj's hands meeting and braiding together in his hair, they came hard, together, sinking down in a smiling, breathless pile on the slippery floor, Yazoo still in Loz's arms, Kadaj leaning forward to put his head against their shoulders.

"So you forgive me?" Loz asked, slightly nervous despite the sweet embrace.

"I don't know." Yazoo smiled teasingly. "If I say no, maybe you'll try to make it up some more?"

"Yazoo!"

"Alright, alright." The long haired brother sniggered. "Of course I forgive you."

"Kadaj?" This was the real question.

"Hmm…maybe." Kadaj's eyes shone with mischief. "Only if you do one thing for us."

"What? I'd do anything, you know that." He promised febrile.

Kadaj smiled wickedly.

"Loosen those screws on our bikes just a little."

The End


End file.
